Sparks the Sea Monkey
by Voiletwis
Summary: Second part. It all started when Sparks skip Gibson's lecture. Now he is turning into a sea monkey and he is losing his mind. Will they lose him to a life of a sea monkey or will they find a cure. Sparks pov. After Eight Power Crystals
1. Chapter 1

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

  


**Chapter 1**

Hey I'm SPRX – 77 but everyone calls me Sparks. I'm the ace pilot of the team, my weapons are magnets and I fly the Fist Rocket 3. Right now I had to get out of the Super Robot before brain-strain starts his lecture of the month. I start to walk over to the arcade when I saw Mandarin walk up. I stop and look at him and see that he has brown eyes and a scar on his right eye. I relax knowing that he won't attack me. He lives with Chiro sister, Luna, and anther girl Raven in an under ground base. It's been a month since we found out about the power crystal and was attack by Profencila. He looks up and saw me standing in front of him.

"So you're avoiding Gibson's lecture too?" He said. I laugh at that; Mandarin is avoiding Gibson lecture too that is funny.

"Yeah, he talks to long and it's boring too. I was going to the arcade do you what to come." I offer him.

"I'm not into video games, Sparky." He said. That steams me. I didn't like being called Sparky. I was about to blow up on him when I saw something in the coiner of my eye. It is in the water and duck back down in the water. I look over at the water.

"What do you see Sparks?" Mandarin asks will looking at the water too. I look at him and then back at the water.

"I don't know but something is there." I said and then I activate my jetpack and went to the waterside. Mandarin came after me. We land next to the water and look out.

"What ever it was it must have left already." He said. I look around and I saw it. It pops it heads out of the water. It has no mouth and its eyes are big and black. It has a fin on top of its head and its ears look like fins too. It is purplish blue in color and it is looking at me with interest.

"What a strange creature." Mandarin said. It went back down in the water and then we heard a splash. We ran and then we heard thud. We look back and saw the rest of the creature. It was on all four looking at me. Its hands have web between its fingers and its feet are also web too. There is a fin on its arms and at the tip of the tail. All over its body are scales with gills on its neck. What shocks us the most is that it looks like a monkey.

"It looks like a monkey, but I never saw anything like that." Mandarin said. It craw over to me and look up. I step back from it. It blinks and lifts one of its hands up. Then it swipes at me. I scream and hold my chest. I lift my hand and saw blood. I look back up at the creature and saw its tail as it went back in the water. I look at Mandarin then a wave of pain came from nowhere. I fell to my knees.

"Sparks lets get you to the Super Robot." Mandarin said and he got me off the ground. He helps me to walk then I think I blank out because the next thing I know was on a table in the medic room in the Super Robot.

* * *

I can hear everyone talking at the same time in the command room. Someone came in the medic room and I slowly open my eyes. I saw Luna looking at me. She smiles and looks up.

"There is nothing on that sea monkey that Mandarin and Sparks saw today." She said. She is also a leader like Chiro and I think she is talking to Sophia. I try to set up, but Luna shook her head and I lay back down.

"Okay maybe it came from a different planet can you check Sophia." She waits for a minute, "Okay we can wait until you can find it." She taps her right ear and look at me. "So how are you feeling, Sparks?" She asks me.

"Okay, these band-aids are a little tight. How long have I been out?" I got up again and she let me.

"About four hours. Gibson said that you might have scars from your wound when they heal." She said. Gibson came in with Mandarin behind him. Mandarin gave me a glass of water and I sip a little bit of water. Gibson went over to me and checks my band-aids.

"I what you to stay here in the medic bay so I can make sure you don't get an infection from your wounds. I what you and Mandarin to listen to my lecture that you two skip." Gibson said. Oh no, I don't want to listen to brain-strands lecture. I look at Mandarin and he was not happy too. Someone get me out of here. My prayer was answer when Otto came in.

"Sparks you're awake." Otto said. He ran to me and gave me a hug. I yelp out and he let me go. "Sorry." The others came in and were happy to see me awake.

"I got to get back to base to help Sophia with looking for information on that sea monkey."

"I'll help." Mandarin said and went with Luna to get out of Gibson lecture. I lay back down as Gibson shoo away everyone.

"Hey brain-stain look like we got out of your lecture again."

"Don't worry Sparks I got anther day to lecture you and Mandarin." He said and walks out. He is making sure we're listening to his lecture. I got to worn Mandarin. I yawn and my eyes started to droop. Mandarin put sleeping pills in my water and I guess Gibson knew about. I close my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A female sea monkey is working on a computer. She turns around and looks at someone in a stasis tube. It is a small sea monkey. She smiles at this little sea monkey.

'_I'm almost done. I just need to put my mind and memory in her._' She said to herself. She went back to work. She then heard footsteps running up to her. She turn to see three male sea monkeys with swords in their webs hands.

'_Natasha, you are under arrest for conspires to murder the high councils and for cloning yourself._' One of them said.

'_There is nothing you can do now._' She said and jumps at them. She uses her claws and swipe at them. She got one of the males in the face and grabs the sword. She stabs him in the heart and pulls it back out. She smiles at him as he fell to the ground. She turns to the other two and motion one to come after her. One of them ran up to her and start fighting. The one that talked to her looks at the stasis tube and saw the little sea monkey in there. He moves over to it and uses the butt of his sword to break the glass. He was then stab in the back. The sword was pull out and his head was pull back.

'_That was a bad move._' She said and slit his throat. She watches him die and then look up at her clone. The little girl woke up and eye at her. Natasha wasn't happy that the girl was awake. Now there was no way to put her mind and memory in her. She grabs the girl out of the tube and walk down the stairs. When they got down stairs Natasha push some buttons and water came rushing in. Everything was destroyed in the building. They left the city and swam for about an hour. They stop and she looks at the girl.

'_Now you listen to me. You will never go back to the city. You will never go back. You are too important then being died. You understand?_' The girl nodded at her. '_Good. At lest you understand. Your name is Rita._' Then they stop and fade to black. 'What is going on with me?' I thought as I watch what was going on.

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed with cold sweat dripping down my forehead. I look at my clock and it says one thirty in the morning. It has been a week since that sea monkey claws me. Mandarin and me sat though Gibson lecture and I fell asleep half way though it. Like always it was boring and didn't get what he was saying anyway. My wounds heal all the way so no scars, yes. Mandarin told me that I should be lucky that I didn't get any scars. I guess he is still sad that he never got the chances to be a leader to us and that scar on his right eye reminds him that. At lest he is helping Luna out and not hanging around moping about. Skeleton King attack will I was bed ridden and Mandarin help out with that and Sophia still haven't found anything on that sea monkey.

* * *

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I splash water on my face and dry my face with a towel. I then went back to bed to see if I can get some sleep. There was a knock on my door and it opens. Nova steps in.

"Oh, you're up already. It's your turn to watch the city." Nova said and walks out. I groan a little and got up again. I went to the command room and sat down in my chair. I close my eyes for a bit. I can't remember that dream I just have. It was like the dream last night too. I know I have the dream, but it's like something is not letting me remember. I open my eyes and saw Antauri looking at me.

"I wasn't sleeping on the job." I said in defense.

"It's not that. I notice that you haven't been yourself lately. Is there anything wrong, Sparks?" Antauri ask.

"I'm fine." I lie and I hope he'll believe it. It is hard to lie to Antauri.

"Okay. Don't forget you also have to patrol the city later on." He said as he went to his tube.

"What? Oh come on. I'm watching the city. Can you at lest get someone else to patrol the city."

"Sorry Sparks. Chiro was suppose to patrol, but the Torso Tank Driver 1 need to be updated." Antauri said and he left. Great now I got to patrol the city too. Well at lest I get to pilot the Fist Rocket 3 now that I'm healthy again. I sat and watch the city. "I got to fine something to do when watching the city at night." I yawn and got comfy. I close my eyes and the next thing I knew is Gibson waking me up. I rub my eyes.

"Sparks you fell asleep on watch again." He said went to his lab. I guess that happen to me when I watch the city at night. I stretch and yawn and got up. I need to get breakfast before I go on patrol.

* * *

Ah… flying throws the air. It's the most wonderful thing in the world. I keep my eye on the radar and did some tricks with my ship. 'Beep' there is ship coming up to me. I push some buttons and saw that it is ether Luna or Mandarin flying it and I got my answer when I patch though to the ship.

"Hey Sparks I thought Chiro was suppose to patrol the city today." Mandarin said. Those two ships don't have video screen.

"The Torso Tank Driver 1 is being update so I got stuck being on patrol." I said, "So what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, just testing new adjustment to the ship that Raven did last night. Are you doing okay Sparky?" He just had to call me Sparky.

"Stop calling me Sparky." I yell at him.

"What's wrong with calling you Sparky." Most likely he is smiling at that. I was about tell him to stop calling me Sparky again when all of sudden a pain shot up my right arm. I bite my tongue so I wouldn't scream out. The pain died down but it was still there and I look at my hand. I have webbing between my fingers. I look at my left hand and it is normal then back at my right.

"Sparks?" I heard Mandarin call out to me.

"Um… I got to get back to the Super Robot." I punch in the coordinates to the Super Robot and left Mandarin flying alone.

* * *

I came down from my tube holding my right arm. It is still throbbing. I look around to see if Gibson is around. I saw Chiro playing a racing game, Antauri floating in the air, most likely mediating, and Gibson is fixing something. I was about to say something when a pain shot up though my body. I scream out and fell on my knees. I heard noises and look up. I saw Gibson smoking from getting shock. I look over at Antauri and saw him on the floor. I would have laugh if I weren't in such pain. I look over at Chiro and he crashes his space ship in the game he was playing. It got worst and I bite my tongue again, but it didn't work. I scream out again and I couldn't stay on my hands and knees. I clamp down on the floor. I could hear them call to me but I couldn't move. My eyesight started to dim and the voices are getting father away. Then I scream one last time and I fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up on the table in the medic bay again. 'What is happening to me?' I thought to myself. I didn't what to open my eyes. I can hear Gibson talking in the medic bay. The others must be here too.

"Sparks has an unknown virus."

"What do you mean a virus? How did you miss that?" Nova asks. I didn't know she care about me that much.

"I miss it on the last check up on Sparks after he was wounded. The virus have been dormant for a week."

"Could we also get the virus from Sparks?" Chiro ask.

"I don't know. We could get it. I need to do some research to find out." Gibson said.

"Or we can take him to the base so Sophia can check him much faster and she might know about the virus too." Luna said. I guess they call her after my little episode I had.

"We could. When Sparks wakes up we can take him to the base." Gibson said.

"Gibson is there any way to destroy the virus?" Antauri ask.

"I don't know. I need a DNA sample from that sea monkey. I can find a cure if we can get a hold of it." Gibson said. I don't dire to open my eyes until they left so I can look at what change.

"Gibson what is Sparks changing into?" I hear Nova asking him.

"He is changing into a sea monkey." Mandarin said.

"Why do you say that Mandarin?" Gibson asks.

"He got webbing between his finger and gills on his neck." Now I what to move to feel my neck. I twitch my finger on my right hand and I can feel the webbing between my fingers.

"We should move on to the command room to finish talking." Antauri said. I heard everyone leaves and I open my eyes slowly when I didn't hear anyone around. I look around and didn't see anyone. I got up and went to a reflex metal wall. I look and felt my neck and feel three slits on both side of my neck. I look at my hands and flex my fingers it felt weird.

"So how long have you been awake?" I turn around and saw Luna standing there.

"How did you know I was awake?" I ask her. She smiles at me.

"I saw you twitch your finger and I think Antauri saw too. You had been out for twelve hours."

"It took Gibson that long to find out that I have a virus."

"We almost lost you Sparks and when you were stable enough Gibson was able to check on you. He found the virus and you know the rest." I couldn't believe that I almost died. I sat down hard on the floor. "Sparks? Are you okay?" Luna asks me.

"Yeah I guess." I said. Gibson came in the room. He knees down and check on me.

"Sparks are you having trouble breathing?" I look at Gibson and shook my head. The rest of the team came in the room. I look at them and I feel that it is crowd in the room. I didn't show that I felt uncomfortable around them. "We should get going to the base so Sophia check on you Sparks." Gibson said. I got up and walk out of the medic bay with everyone.

* * *

"That is just gross." I said and almost threw up. Luna, Gibson and me got to the base and I am in the medic bay there. Sophia scans me and a holograph picture of my inside is shown in the middle of the room. Sophia looks like a fourteen-year-old kid. Luna changes her so she and Raven didn't feel uncomfortable talking to an adult. I think it was funny and Sophia tries to get Luna to change her back.

"I can tell you that Sparks can't give anyone the virus." Sophia said, "I know about this virus. Sparks will change into the animal that wound him and the only cure is the blood of the same animal before it got the virus."

"So I'm going to be a sea monkey for the rest of my life?"

"There is a way to get the virus dormant. You'll change back to normal, but you will take medicine every week for the rest of your life."

"Let see be a sea monkey for rest of my life or take medicine for rest my life. I'll take medicine over being a sea monkey." I said. I don't want to be a sea monkey I still don't like the water.

"I will need the blood sample of the sea monkey that wound you, Sparks. It's going to be hard because it could scratch anyone and can change them into a sea monkey too." Great I'm going to be a sea monkey for the rest of my life. I look at Gibson and Luna.

"Sparks why don't you stay here so Sophia can keep an eye on you and Mandarin can help out at the Super Robot." Luna said.

"I guess that will okay." I said to her.

"I can start working on the medicine, but it won't be done until I get the original virus that infect him." Sophia said and left us in the medic bay. The door open and Raven came running in.

"The pool is clean out and can be use when it clean up." She said.

"And when are you going to fix my bike?" Luna said.

"Um… right now." She left the room very fast. Gibson left to tell the others what is going on. Luna helps Sophia to find anything about the sea monkey. I'm in my room lying in bed bored out of my mind. There is nothing for me to do here. Luna told me to rest and not to do anything. I tried to activate my magnets but they won't activate. I sigh and left my room. I went to the command room to talk to Luna about it.

* * *

I got to the command room and see Luna asleep on the table. I walk up to her and gently shook her to wake her up. Luna sat up and rubs her eyes. She looks at me.

"Hey Sparks, what's up?" She said.

"I tried to activate my magnets, but I couldn't." I said, "I'm useless."

"You're not useless Sparks." Luna said, "Sophia do you know why Sparks can't use his weapons?"

"The change in his hands and arms have disarm him at the start of his transforming and in two hours his weapons disappear all together." I turn around a saw Sophia stand behind me. I jump a little and saw Luna jump too.

"Don't do that. You gave me a heart attack." I said to Sophia.

"I'll stop it when I get my form back."

"Not happening." Luna said. I smile at that. I don't have my magnets to fight our enemies. I walk back to my room and lay down on the bed. I went back being bored out of my mind. I look at my hands again. I still don't believe this is happening to me. A knock on the door brought me back to realty.

"Come in." I said without getting up.

"Are going to mope for the rest of your life?" I look up to see Nova at the doorway. I fell back down on my bed.

"I'm not moping around. There is nothing to do here and I don't have my magnets anymore." I said. She came over to my bed.

"You're moping around, Sparks." She said. I sat straight up and look at her.

"Fine I'm moping around okay." I snap at her.

"No I'm not, you been acting different since you were wounded. Sparks there's something wrong with you." She snaps back at me.

"Wrong, wrong? There is something wrong." I show her my hands, "Look at these, Nova. I'm changing into a sea monkey and I will never fly my ship again." I look at her eyes and teals full up. I felt bad yelling at her. I was about to apologies to her when pain shot up though my body. I scream out and fell back on my bed. Great more pain running though my body. Nova bends over me saying something, but I couldn't hear her. It is like I was out of my body, but I could still feel the pain shooting though my body. She looks up and looks back at me. Luna came into my sight. She looks worry and then I blank out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I want you to go after one of the robot monkeys." A female said. She is in a cloak and you can't see her at all.

'_Which one do you what me to go after?_' A female sea monkey thought speaks. She is in the shadow so no one can see what she looks like.

"You can pick anyone. So this virus will change anyone into a sea monkey with just one scratch."

'_No not just a scratch. I have to draw blood to get the virus in the body_.'

"I see then why don't you try to go after the red monkey."

'_A male will be easy to subdue then if I go after the female of the group. The red one will be easy, but once I mark him, he will have my memories. They will be in his dreams, but don't worry he won't understand until he change all the way_.'

"Good. Will he have the virus too and how long before he change all the way?"

'_No I will be the only one with the virus that I can infect someone and there is only one cure for it. My blood before I put the virus in me and I know where a sample is at, but I never have to use it. I'll never tell anyone where it is and it will take a week for the virus to start and four days for him to change._'

"Good, now go and do your job." Natasha walks up to the door and stop. Then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up and I remember my dreams, all of them. I open my eyes up and look around. I'm looking though different kind eyes. I blink couple of time to see if they will change back, but my eyes won't change. I was on my side and I am looking at Gibson, who is working on something. I move my eyes to see if I can see my refection on something. The door open and I saw Luna walking in with a tray in her hands.

"How are you doing, Gibson?" She asks him and places the tray down.

"We just need the virus from the sea monkey to change Sparks back." He said. Luna turns and looks at me. She smiles at me. It was a warm smile and I like that.

"Sparks you're awake." She said. Gibson turns around. I try to speak, but I couldn't. I sat straight up and touch my mouth. I didn't have one I look at my hands and saw claws. I then look down at my feet and at my chest. I'm cover in reddish blue scales. I look at them with wide eyes.

"Sparks please don't freak out. You been out for three days now." Gibson said, "We were all worry about you." If I could laugh I would have from hearing Gibson say don't freak out. The door open and the others came in to see me, but I dash out of the room. I don't want anyone to see me.

"Sparks!" Someone said, but I don't know who it is. I ran on all four and saw a door open. I ran to the door and stop. It is a stairway. I look back and saw everyone coming up to me. I went down the stairs and saw anther door open and went though.

* * *

I look around the room and there are lockers around the walls. I saw anther door and walk though it too. The room is huge and I look at the empty pool. I look around and saw a ladder and I look up to see a reddish-orange hair girl. What is her name? I can't remember. She is working on something up there and didn't see me come in.

"SPRX - 77 stop." I turn around to see an orange monkey looking at me. I back away looking for a way out.

"Sparks?" I turn around again to see Luna looking at me with a sad look on her face. I look back at the orange monkey to see everyone standing behind him with a shock looks on them. I see an opening to my right and I dash for it. I was almost to the door when someone got in my way. I plow into her. I was grab and was holding onto me tight. I start to struggler and scratching too.

"Luna what are you doing?" Someone said to her. We fell back, but she won't let go of me.

"Sparks clam down." She said. I look at her arm as a scratch at her. With each scratch I made a violet shield appear around her. I watch as the other came up to us. There is too many around and I think Luna know it.

"No don't come close to us." She said. I watch them back away and I start to clam down, but I still want to get out of her grip.

"Clam down Sparks. Come on just clam down." She said in a soft voice. She started to hum to me. I stop struggling and curl up to her. I close my eyes and fell asleep on her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hello, my name is Mandarin. I live with Luna and Raven in an underground base. The base is outside of the city. My weapons are arrow cannons and right now I'm running down the stairs after Sparks. The Hyper Force is right behind me, but I got to him first.

"SPRX – 77 stop." I yell at him. He looks at me like he doesn't know me.

"Sparks?" I see Luna at the other door that lead to the elevator. He looks at her then back at me. The rest of the team caught up to me. Sparks dash to the only door that led to a small storage room. I was about to use an arrow that hold a net when Luna teleport in front of Sparks. He slams into her and fell down backward.

"Luna what are you doing?" Chiro said. She didn't answer him while she holds onto Sparks. He is scratching her, but Luna didn't flinch at all.

"Sparks clam down." She said to Sparks. The team starts to move toward them. I look at Sparks and his eyes have gotten huge. "No don't come close to us." She snaps at them. That was the second time she snaps at someone. They back up. "Clam down Sparks. Come on just clam down." She said in a soft voice and then she starts to hum. That is the first time I heard her humming and it sound soft. I saw Sparks stop struggling and curl up to her. Luna sighs and looks up at us. "Sorry for snapping at you guys, but Sparks felt trap when everyone start to coming close." She slowly got up and his tail hangs over her arm. At the end of his tail is colored gray and the rest of him is reddish blue.

"I think that other sea monkey is a female." I said. The others look at me from what I said.

"What do you mean a female sea monkey?" Nova asks me. I think she really likes Sparks and if there is anther female she gets jealous.

"I'm just saying that it might be a female."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" We all look up and see Raven sitting on top of the ladder.

"I'll tell you later." Luna said, "Sophia, I what you to fill up the pool without chemicals and without filtering it."

"Okay, Luna." Sophia said. What is she thinking that then it hit me she is keeping Sparks away from the other sea monkey.

"Chiro we need to get back to the Super Robot." Antauri said. He looks at me, "Mandarin can you stay here to keep an eye on Sparks." I nod my head.

"We're keep you guys inform." Luna said. They left and Luna took Sparks to the medic bay. I fallow her.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep him here?" I ask her. We are in the medic bay and Luna is still holding him.

"Sophia shows us the other sea monkey." She said. She is avoiding my question. A holograph picture of the purplish-blue sea monkey appears in the middle of the room. Sophia got the picture by downloading from my memory. I do hate it when she that without asking. Luna put Sparks down to the table and he curls up into a ball. "What you said early Mandarin, I want to take anther look at the picture." I'm confused why she wants to look at the sea monkey. "Sophia shows Sparks as a sea monkey next to the other one." A picture of Sparks as the sea monkey appears next to it.

"Okay now I'm so confuse." I know Luna is smart, but she can think of something that I didn't think of yet.

"You're right this is a female sea monkey." I look up and can see the different between them now. I heard a couple thuds and turn to look at Sparks hitting his tail on the table. I look at the gray part of the tail and look at the female sea monkey. Her tail is the same color as the rest of her body.

"Luna has you seen Sparks tail?" I ask her. She looks at his tail and walk up to him. Sparks watch her as she looks at his tail. She touches it and smile. She turns to me.

"He's not change all the way. Sparks tail tip is still metal." She said, "If he is change all the way then his tail will be the same color as himself." Sparks jump on Luna and she caught him. That surprises me and steams me too.

"SPRX – 77!" I said though my teeth. Luna looks up at me and Sparks too looks up at me and smiles. I think he smile I can't tell when he doesn't have a mouth. That made me mad.

"Are you jealous, Mandarin?" Luna asks.

"Um… no I'm not jealous." I said quickly. I really like Luna but it will never work. I'm a cybernetic monkey and she is a human. She smiles at me.

"Right. I'm going to take Sparks to the pool. Call the team and tell what we found out." She turns and Sparks look back at me. He narrows his eyes at me. I clinch my hands and narrow my eyes at him too.

"Sparky." I said quietly to him so Luna won't hear. His eyes widen like he remembers who I am. Then went back to normal. He lay his head down and Luna walks out.

* * *

I walk in the command room and call the Hyper Force. I told them what Luna and me found out. When I told them that the sea monkey is a female Gibson eyes widen and I can see fire in Nova's eyes. I'm so glade I'm at the base. Chiro said thanks and I turn off the communicator. Raven came in about that time.

"Sophia can I see the video in the poolroom." She asks. A screen appears and we can see the pool with Sparks swimming in it and Luna sitting next to the pool. "Okay Luna we got video." She looks up and nods. Luna got up and starts to walk out. Sparks jump out of the pool and ran to her. He stops few feet away. Luna turns and said something that I couldn't hear. Sparks walk back to the pool and jump in. I shook my head. I know Sparks doesn't like water and yet he goes in the pool without thinking twice. Luna left the poolroom.

"Hey are you going to be here?" Raven asks me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Luna said she'd be up after we got video up." Raven said and left. I watch Sparks swimming around the pool until Luna came up to the command room. She sat down and looks at me.

"Mandarin you were jealous of Sparks back in the medic bay." She said. I was leaning back on my chair when she said that. I fling my arms and fell back. I don't believe she just burl that out.

"I'm not jealous of Sparks. He is not the same." I got up and sat back down.

"Yeah you're right." I'm glad she thinks that I'm not jealous of him, "He is not the same, but you were jealous."

"For the last time I'm not jealous of Sparks." I walk out of the room angry with her.

* * *

I went down to the workshop. I start working on the hoverboard that I am making for Raven. She doesn't like riding on the motorcycles and Luna and me thought of a hoverboard for her.

"I'm not jealous of anyone. Why she keep on insist that I'm jealous." I sigh and stop working, "Because I was jealous of him. I just didn't what Luna to know." I slam my head on the table.

"Mandarin, you should really stop talking to yourself."

"It helps to get stuff off my chest. Is there anything you want Sophia?" I left my head and look at her. She smiles at me.

"I found out how Sparks would eat and you did ask how she eat without a mouth."

"Okay how do they eat?" I ask. Everyone was wondering how Sparks would eat when he lost his mouth.

"They eat though their gills. Every time they breathe in the water they eat and drink too. I already told Luna and with this information it will help to find the planet where she came from." Sophia said and left the way she all way leaves. Just disappears. At lest we don't have to worrying about Sparks starving. I went back working on the hoverboard. I still can't get it to hover a foot off the ground. I look at my pad and did few adjustments and turn it on. It hover a foot of the table.

"Finely it's working right." I said to myself. The blueprint of the hoverboard was in the database here on the base. So I just fallow it, but the adjustments to the magnet field were missing. I put the information in and turn off the board. I look at the clock and it is getting late. I'll finish it tomorrow. I left the workshop and bump into Luna. I was going to tell her that I got the hoverboard working when the lights turn off all of a sudden and Raven scream.

"Um… Sophia?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It all of sudden it got dark. My eyes adjust to the darkness very quickly. I poke my head out of the water and saw a female sea monkey looking at me. She is very cute. She walks away a little bit and stops. She looks back at me. She is telling me to come with her, but something in the back of my mind tell me not to go. I got out of the water and walk up to her. Her tail touches my face as she walks away and I fallow. There is a sweet smell in the air and it is coming from her. We walk down the steps and came to a huge room. I stop and look at three ships. There were five vehicles too. Then something pops in my head.

* * *

A red monkey sitting in a cockpit looking at a screen. He looks relaxes will flying his ship. He pushes some buttons and the screen show a space ship flying up to him. He pushes anther button and a voice came over a speaker.

"Hey Sparks I thought Chiro was suppose to patrol the city today."

* * *

Then it went away when she nozzle me. The lights came on and she stops.

"Sparks!" I turn to look at a girl with light brown hair and silver eyes looking at us. The female ran and I fallow her. "Don't go with her." She said. We went into a tunnel and keep running until we got to the end. She steps on a platform and jest for me to come. Then that voice in my head came back. Telling me not to go with her. That she is dangerous. I ignore the voice and walk on the platform. She stands up and pushes a button. The door close and we started to go up and I started to freak out. She nuzzles me to reinsure me that I'm in good hands.

* * *

We stop and got out. The lift then starts to go down. We ran until she stops running and just walk. I can smell the water close by.

"Sparks stop." I stop and turn around to see four monkeys and a human boy with black hair land on the ground.

"Sparks come back to us." The yellow monkey said. She looks familiar to me. Then the female nuzzles me. "Hey, you stay away from him." She said to her. She looks at the yellow monkey and growl in her throat.

"Nova don't, if she scratch you. Your will also have the virus too." The blue monkey said to her. 'Virus?' Then something else pop in my head. It was just voices.

* * *

"Sparks has a unknown virus."

"What do you mean a virus? How did you miss that?"

"I miss it on the last check up on Sparks after he was wounded. The virus have been dormant for a week."

"Gibson what is Sparks changing into?"

"He is changing into a sea monkey." The last voice was the same from the first memory.

* * *

The voice came back again and is tell me to go with them. To trust them. Someone is coming and I could smell them. I then could see them one is anther monkey and a female human. I know the human. She took care of me. The others look back at them. They stop and look at me. I start to walk back to them when the female step in front of me and I smell her sent. I turn and start walking with her toward the water. We are just a flew feet away from the water when that voice tell me to go back and start to fight me.

"Sparky!" I stop died. Deep down something is telling me to yell out. "Sparky come back." I turn around fast and see an orange monkey in front of everyone. Then the voice broke though and memories flooding though too.

* * *

"So you're avoiding Gibson's lecture too?" The orange monkey said to the red one.

"Yeah, he talks to long and it's boring too. I was going to the arcade do you what to come." He offers the orange one.

"I'm not into video games, Sparky."

* * *

"Pay attention Sparky." The blue monkey said.

"Don't call me Sparky, brain-stain." The red one said.

"Don't call me brain-stain, Sparky." The blue monkey back to him.

"Okay you two don't start fighting." The yellow monkey said.

* * *

"Hey Sparky what are you doing?" the orange monkey ask.

"Don't call me Sparky." The red one said in an angry voice.

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky." The orange one eggs on.

"I said don't call me Sparky, Mandarin!" The red monkey jumps up and yells at him.

"Okay, I'm going now." Mandarin walks away, but stop. "Bye Sparky."

"That's it. You're died Mandarin." The red monkey, me, ran after him.

* * *

I remember everything even the dreams too. I look at my friends and family. I belong with them not with Natasha.

"Come on Sparky." Mandarin said.

'_That's it Mandarin. Stop calling me Sparky._' Wait did I just said that. I look at Mandarin and he smiles at me.

"I hear Sparks in my head." Otto said as he points to his head.

"We all did. Good going Mandarin." Antauri said. Mandarin shrugs his shoulder.

"I thought that calling him Sparky might get him back."

'_Well it did._' I said. I look back at Natasha and I know she heard what I said too. She narrows her eyes. She knows that she have to fight us to get one of us to go with her. I wasn't going to let her get a hand on them.

'_Back away Natasha. You lost._' I said.

'_Sorry, but I have a job to do and I will take one of you one way or anther._' She jumps at me and I dodge her attack. She is now between my friends and me. She smiles and ran straight for Nova and I was right behind her.

'_Nova move._' I said and she moves out of the way. I jump on Natasha back and she fell down. I jump in front of her.

'_Come with me and I will leave them alone._' I snort at that.

'_Not going. I know who you are and you will just come back for them._' She swipe at me and I move my head back. I swipe my claw at her and hit my target. Four long deep gash on her face over her left eye. She was shock and it was enough time for me to back off. She looks at me with the most hateful look. She took a step but stop when an arrow lands in front of her. I look to see Mandarin and Gibson has their weapons out. She backs off and ran to the water. She looks back at me.

'_I will get my revenge one of these days Sparks. I will come back for you._' She said just to me and jump into the water.

"Sparks glade that you're back." Chiro said. I look up at him.

'_Glade to be back kid._' I said

"Sparks is still a sea monkey and she left with the only chance of him to change back. What do we do now?" Nova said. I smile and look at my close fist.

'_I don't think so Nova. Hey brain-strain will this do?_' I show them my fist and open my hand. There is scales and blood on my claw.

"This will do and don't call me brain-strain. Just don't contaminate it." He said. I stand on two legs.

'_Well... let get going I don't what to be like this forever._' I said and start walking.


	7. Chapter 7

_Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (C) Ciro Nieli. Luna, Raven, Sophia and the sea monkeys are mine. If doesn't sound like Sparks then I'm sorry. I try my best to sound like him. There are seven chapters and they are short too. This happens a month after Eight Power Crystals story so read that story first before this one. Please read and review. Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I look out at the city on the shoulder of the Super Robot with my normal eyes. I was able to leave the base today. Sophia and Gibson keep an eye on me when I was changing back. Sophia was able to numb the changing process so I can't feel the change and able to sleep like everyone else. The first two days was horrible and if I had a mouth I would throw up. When Raven came in the medic bay when she got hurt she saw my scales changing back to skin and she throw up. I got my mouth back on the third day and eat real food. Now my hands are the only things left to change back. I look at them to see webbing between my fingers. I still can't use my magnets yet. Gibson said that once I'm back to normal I would be able to activate them. I told them about the dreams I had and that Natasha clone herself. We just need to find her planet.

"So Sparks, glade to be back here?" Nova said behind me. I turn and smile at her.

"Of course I am, Nova. I'm also glade to get out of the base. Sophia just won't leave me alone." I look back out to the city. I heard her walk back inside. "Hey Nova."

"Yeah Sparks."

"Sorry for snapping at you." I look back at her. She smiles at me and left. I turn back. I know Natasha wills come back for me and I got get ready when she comes back. I look down to see Luna riding a hoverboard that Mandarin built I look up to see Mandarin hovering in front of me. He lands next to me.

"So… Sparky." He said. He just has ruined my day.

"Don't call me Sparky!" I yell at him. He smiles at me.

"Sparky, Sparky, Sparky." He said.

"That's it you are died Mandarin!" I jump at him and he dodges me. He ran inside and I fallow him. We ran in the command room. I saw Antauri meditating in a corner, saw Otto working on the robot, Gibson came out of the medic bay and I almost ran over him, Nova was reading a book when Mandarin though at me and Chiro and Luna came in the room. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs at Mandarin and he keeps calling me Sparky. While I was chancing him my hands change back to normal, but I didn't see them change.

"You just can't leave him alone. Can you Mandarin?" Luna said.

"Nope." Was all he could say while I am catching up to him.

**The End**


End file.
